Continuously variable transmissions (CVTs) may utilize a ratio varying unit (e.g., a “variator”) to provide a continuous variation of transmission ratio rather than a series of predetermined ratios as provided in typical transmissions. The variator of a typical CVT is coupled between the transmission input and the transmission output via gearing and one or more clutches.
Continuously variable transmissions may use a variator and a planetary gear train to direct power flow along multiple power paths defined by the architecture of the continuously variable transmission. For instance, power may flow along a first path through the variator and along a second path through the planetary gear train. Many current architectures for continuously variable transmissions subject the variator to the entire power load flowing along one or more power paths of the continuously variable transmissions.